The New Era: Blizzard's Golden Spirit
by Goldensun's Loyalty
Summary: [First Installment in Series] new Era of the Forest has begun! Rogue scents seem to be everywhere. Tigerstar... Scourge... are they all back? It can't be. That whole age is dead. Join Goldenpaw&Blizzardpaw and their friends in their adventure!R
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Blizzard**

**Please Review and Read… This is the beginning.. of Goldenkit's adventures, along with Blizzardkit. **

**Summary—Spirits rise… are the evil cats back? Ages have passed since Firestar's time and it seems that Warriors don't know their boundaries… right? Is Tigerstar back? But it seems like a billion seasons passed since that time… so how can he be? A new era has risen.. And A few cats can stop it.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own Warriors… Though I do own all the characters that appear here… expecially Goldenkit and Blizzardkit**!

_**Prologue**_

_A drop of pure, silver water dropped on to the pool as several cats gathered around. Their eyes ominous in angst. They did not tremble but an odd glow of fear shone through their eyes. _

"_A drop of water has fallen upon the pool… so has it… begun?" a she-cat murmured, her coat made of stars._

"_Yes Leafpool. But what do we do now?"_

"_I don't know… Is this the end of our forest?" another cat answered. Silence fell upon the Starclan cats as they all gazed down on to the pool that gave out a silvery light._

"_Don't be silly and don't say things like that," Crowstar(feather) snapped._

"_Then how do we save the clans?" Birchclaw(paw) shot back._

_Crowstar snarled at the former Thunderclan warrior as if to challenge him._

"_That's enough," a voice bellowed. The cats turned to see Stormstar(fur) and Brook pad up to the pool. "We're in Starclan, if you didn't forget."_

"_Brook! How did you get to… walk the skies of Starclan?" Squirrelflight asked._

"_Our skies are connecting if you travel enough… But that's not the problem here," the she-cat quickly replied._

"_Oh, what about the clans? 'They' are getting stronger. They will soon be able to take form," Applestripe(kit) meowed as she slowly trailed off._

"_Well there is a way. But their destinies will be laid out.. in twirls and twists," Bramblestar(claw) mewed abruptly. "We can choose cats… it's the only way the forest can be saved from them."_

_The cats glanced at one another as they nodded. A cat from every clan… to save the forest from the evil that lurked within it._

_Applestripe and Birchclaw both gently dipped a paw in the pool as a cat appeared. "This is our choice. She is our heir.. our kin," the both declared. "We give our chosen.. the gift of Kindness."_

_Stormstar and Brook did the same as the other 2. "We have… great expecations from him. We give ours the power of courage."_

_Leafpool and Crowstarr nervously chose their cat and left in hurriedly to let Squirrelflight and Bramblestar through. _

"_Leafpool and I… have chosen to give the one we choose… the skill of… Heart." Crowstar glanced at her as they both remembered their troubles when they were in the forest._

"_You have all chose your kin… and so shall we," Squirrelflight mewed as they gently made rispples of wave with their paws. _

"_We give ours… Loyalty… to know who she can trust."_

"_Here are our 4. Let them be brave… and have determination that never ends." Bramblestar whispered._

****

* * *

****

_Wolfstar purred as he looked at his kits under the sunlight._

"_They're… beautiful," he whispered as he nudged his mate. _

_A calico she-cat sighed heavily as she gazed up at Wolfstar. _

"_They look just like you…," she mewed._

"_And you.. Lightheart," Wolfstar replied._

_Three kits lay by their mother, their bodies gently going up and down._

"_What do you want to name them?" Wolfstar asked._

_Lightheart softly nosed the tortoiseshell she-kit and murmured, "This is Snakekit." She put her tail on a pale tabby tom. "Owlkit. But I don't know.. what to name the one that looks like you."_

_Wolfstar stared at the kit as he noticed her coat, shining brightly under the rays of light… just like his… except hers was more… golden. Just like his… and Firestar's. _

"_She looks like the great Firestar.. and Squirrelflight," Wolfstar whispered. "But.. I think Goldenkit.. would suit her." _

_Lightheart's eyes shone as she nodded approvingly and licked the little she-kit. _

"_Goldenkit.."_

* * *

"_Blizzardkit! Get back here this instant!" Featherpool mewed._

"_Awww… but mom!" the kit meowed._

_He was… unusually large… with big blue eyes. _

"_No buts… now go to sleep!" she commanded as she gently but her tail on the 1 moon old kit._

_Pantherstar sighed happily as he padded into the nursery to his kit and mate. "Blizzardkit's a feisty one…," he whispered. _

"_Too much to handle," Featherpool teased._

"_Good thing though. He might be the best warriors the forest has ever seen."_

* * *

_Whisperpaw looked up into the sky… her light blue eyes sparkling under the moon._

"_What a… awkward night. I feel as though something's going on… something's stirring…," she mewed as she lay her head on her paws._

"_Is anything awake out there? Is something going to happen?" she whispered to herself as she feel into a deep sleep._

_Duskkit and Bluekit jumped around the black night, excitement holding them from sleeping._

* * *

"_Can you believe we're becoming apprentice tomarrow?" Duskkit meowed._

"_I know!" Bluekit squealed._

_Duskkit purred as he let out a big toothy yawn. "But I am a bit tired…"_

"_Don't sleep now!!!" Bluekit replied as she pounced on her big brother._

"_Shhh… Tomorrow is a big day… and I think tonight was a wondrous night..," Duskpaw murmured as dreams overcame him._

**End.**

**Please R&R. I hope you liked the prologue. I wrote Chapter 1… but I have to find time to type it later!**


	2. Greatest Warrior

**Chapter 1- Greatest Warrior**

**The meeting of the two lead characters. What will happen? This meeting… will be the beginning of the chosen's destinies.**

"Goldenkit. Wake up. You've been sleeping all day! Wake up!" a voice commanded.

The little she-kit yawned, showing off her shiny, white teeth.

"What is it mama?"

"What is it?! You've been sleeping for hours! Be like other kits and play with your friends!" Lightheart, a calico queen, meowed. But soon, she regretted telling her hyper daughter to 'play.'

Goldenkit grumbled as she padded out of the nursery, the sun shining over her golden-red coat.

Lightheart sighed heavily. Goldenkit was always either very lazy or extremely energized. Both were quite annoying. She was so much to handle compared to her brother, Owlkit, and sister, Snakekit.

"Ha! I pinned you!" Goldenkit's voice growled.

Lightheart bristled as she walked out of the nursery to see Goldenkit holding Rosekit down. Rosekit was squealing, but not in joy, but in pain.

"Goldenkit! What in Starclans name do you think you're doing?! Rosekit are you okay?" Lightheart mewed as Rose, a pale ginger she-kit, got up.

Rose kit nodded bleakly as she went over to a moss ball to play with that instead of Goldenkit.

"It's her fault she's a weakling! She is a moon older than me and I can pin her!" Goldenkit replied.

"That is still not a reason to do these kinds of things. I'm taking you to your father… Wolfstar"

"No! He'll give me a job like… cleaning the elders' dirt or something! Yuck!" Goldenkit protested.

Lightheart bent down and grabbed the scruff of Goldenkit's neck and padded over to Wolfstar's den.

"No, Mom. I'm barely a kit anymore! Stop treating me like one! I'm becoming an apprentice in a moon!" Goldenkit cried.

"Well you should start acting like a responsible apprentice then." The queen said with a mouthful of fur in her jaws.

The pair entered Wolfstar's den to see his eyes brighten up in delight, at the sight of his mate and kit. "Lightheart, Goldenkit. What brings you here?" he asked.

Lightheart put her daughter down as she nudged her forward. "She has a problem with respect these days and following orders. Can you teach her a thing or two?"

Woldstar nodded briefly. "Just leave her with ma and you can just relax."

Lightheart purred as she left his den. But as soon as Lightheart left, Goldenkit cried, "I didn't do anything wrong! I just pinned Rosekit, that weakling, and, and-"

Wolfstar pirred as he lead her out of Thunderclan camp. Goldenkit bounced with excitement as she saw him squeeze past the bramble. She raced after her father in delight. The wind rushed past her face as she felt her grip tighten on the ground. Never, did she go out of camp like this… because a couple moons ago… snow covered all the territory. Now, it appeared the forest was bright green. Goldenkit sighed as she let her shoulders relax, and finally stopped.

"Wow… I'm tired…," she murmured as she yawned. "Where's Wolfstar?"

The kit looked around and her father was no where in sight. And the seemed so unfamiliar… but she saw a sparkling stream up ahead. She breathed in deeply and coughed right away.

"What an icky smell…"

"That's_ not_ an icky smell," a voice countered.

* * *

Wolfstar turned around as he expected to see his daughter come through.

"Goldenkit? Goldenkit?" he mewed as he frantically searched for her with his eyes. "This isn't funny Goldenkit… come out now."

He waited for a response, but none came. Where was she? Wolfstar lifted his nose into the air and took in a deep breath. The leader bristled as he smelled something.. Goldenkit! But it was faint… though she was still here.

"Goldenkit!!" he growled.

* * *

Goldenkit turned around, expecting to see her father. But to her surprise, a kit stood there. He was a white kit… with black flecks. Quite… handsome, you would say.

Goldenkit puffed out her chest in pride as she padded closer.

"It_ is_ and icky scent. I am Goldenkit and who are you to say that, that is not a horrid smell?" she mewed with pride.

"I'm Blizzardkit. I'm the leader of Riverclan, Pantherstar's son. That is not an icky smell, which is the smell of Riverclan. You don't smell to good yourself"

"Well, I'm Wolfstar's daughter," Goldenkit replied. "And that is the smell of Thunderclan, mousebrain."

Blizzardkit rolled his eyes as he replied, "Well I'm going to be the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen!" Blizzardkit's eyes shone with playfulness.

"Not if I get there first!" Goldenkit purred.

The two kits let out_ mrrws_ of laughter until a large tom that looked almost exactly like Goldenkit, but more red, cam up… Wolfstar.

"Goldenkit! What are you doing here… especially with a Riverclan kit?" Wolfstar hissed.

Before the kit could reply, a black tom padded up beside Blizzardkit.

"Wolfstar. What are you doing here? You do know the boundary lines, am I correct?" Pantherstar meowed coolly.

Wolfstar dipped his head in apology. "I am sorry Pantherstar. This kit came here by accident. I swear by Starclan that it won't happen again."

Pantherstar's muscles visibly relaxed as he nodded. "Just leave now."

Wolfstar forcefully pushed Goldenkit to the side, as they quickly began leaving. Blizzardkit stared out into the distance, to Goldenkit.

The she-kit nervously glanced up at her father as she looked behind her shoulder, one last him and mouthed her good-bye to Blizzardkit.

**End.**

**Sorry! It's sooooo short I know. I promise that the next one will be much longer. But I had to get Goldenkit in trouble. –giggles- What do you think of Blizzardkit and Goldenkit's meeting? Oh and the territory thing… Please just think that Riverclan and Thunderclan territories are beside each other. Review!!**


	3. Apprenticeship

**Chapter 2 – Apprenticeship**

**Just wanted to let you know…. Later on cats don't know that Whisperpaw is Whispersong now. All clans will know the name change at the Gathering. Plus she is still a Medicine Cat Apprentice.**

**On with the Chapter!**

Goldenkit looked at her brother and sister. They sat beside her, pride showing in their eyes. Owlpaw, her older brother, had Violetpelt, the clan deputy for his mentor. Snakepaw, her sister, had Oceanstorm, a warrior that Snakepaw admired, for a mentor. Goldenkit trembled in excitement as all eyes were on her.

"And I will mentor Goldenpaw myself," Wolfstar ended.

Silence reigned as Snakepaw's and Owlpaw's jaws dropped in surprise. Goldenpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. _She_ was to be Wolfstar's apprentice!

Wolfstar didn't have an apprentice for seasons. Adding to that, he only has two apprentices before. Brackentail was his first and he mentored Lightheart only for half of her apprenticeship. Lightheart's beginning mentor, passed on, so Wolfstar (Wolftail back then) finished her apprenticeship.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw! Snakepaw! Owlpaw!" Fangpaw, an older apprentice, chanted.

The cats looked at each other and slowly, yowls of approval arose.

Goldenpaw's heart swelled in pride as ambition shone in her eyes.

* * *

Whispersong padded around the marshy, Shadowclan territory with her mentor, Smallflower, and her best friend, Pebblerain.

"Where are the poppy seeds Whispersong? I thought you said you found a lot here. Cloudedeye needs help sleeping," Smallflower mewed.

Whispersong blinked in confusion as she walked over to Smallflower's side. She looked around the bushes and flowers.

"There were poppy seeds here! I know it… I just got some of it yesterday!" Whispersong cried.

Pebblerain sniffed as she bristled. "Riverclan," she growled.

Smallflower glanced at the young warrior. "Riverclan?" she echoed.

Pebblerain nodded sharply as she sniffed the area once more. "Riverclan was here… I just know it. Their scent is here… and it's recent," she hissed as her yellow eyes hardened.

Whispersong looked at the area where the poppy seeds were the previous day. "But Quickfoot and Pinepaw wouldn't steal or go through Shadowclan territory!" she protested. Quickfoot was the Riverclan Medicine Cat. She wouldn't do this… she was too good-natured. Pinepaw was Quickfoot's apprentice. Pinepaw was shy and quiet…

"Maybe they would! Or maybe they got someone else to do it for them!" Pebblerain meowed.

"We should report this to Lionstar," Smallflower murmured.

Pebblerain nodded as all three she-cats began walking back to camp. Whispersong sighed heavily as she glanced over her shoulder and shivered. Her whiskers twitched as she took her steps lightly. She felt cautious… like something or someone was there… watching her.

* * *

Duskpaw purred in amusement as he saw Bluepaw with Stormyflame, a tom who was just made a warrior.

"Rainstar wanted me to take a patrol with you, Bluepaw, Foxpaw and Stripedtail," a husky voice meowed.

Duskpaw's eyes lit up as he saw Flameshadow towering over him. The apprentice idolized the Windclan deputy.

"Really?! Let's go then. I'll get Bluepaw," he meowed in excitement.

Duskpaw bounded across the blearing, over to his sister. Bluepaw glanced at Duskpaw as she mewed her goodbyes to Stormyflame.

"What is it Duskpaw? This better be good," Bluepaw snapped.

"Yeah! We're going on patrol with Flameshadow, Stripedtail and Foxpaw! Flameshadow is meeting us with the patrol out near Shadowclan territory."

Bluepaw's tail twitched excitedly as her and her brother padded out of camp. The two walked in silence as an odd feeling ran up their spines.

"Duskpaw… Don't think I'm weird for asking you this… But lately do you sense that you're being watched? I mean… I feel awkward these days," Bluepaw murmured.

Duskpaw gazed at his sister in agreement. "Yeah. When I'm alone... I don't _feel_ like I'm alone," he replied.

"Can you two hurry up?!" a voice growled.

The two apprentices looked up at Foxpaw, who impatiently kneaded the ground.

Bluepaw and Duskpaw caught up with the rest of the patrol and all the cats padded over to the Shadowclan border. They sniffed as Stripedtail hissed unexpectedly.

"What is it Stripedtail?" Flameshadow demanded.

The warrior she-cat dragged out a bloody rabbit, from the bushes, with her paws. The rabbit was ripped open with dark, crimson red blood clinging to its fur. "Crowfood," she spat.

Alarmed, the deputy padded over to inspect the rabbit. He glared at it in disgust. "It's been hunted but they didn't eat it…"

Duskpaw squeezed his way between the two warriors as he sniffed the rabbit and cringed. "Is it just me…. Or does the rabbit also reek of Shadowclan?" he meowed.

"Hey… This whole area smells like Shadowclan!" Foxpaw stated.

Flameshadow sniffed as a furious growl escaped his throat. "I knew Shadowclan was up to no good… But this?!" he roared. The deputy was known to have a horrible temper and a strict nature.

"Do we attack Shadowclan?" Duskpaw asked hopefully.

The deputy shook his head. "No… Not yet anyway."

"So we're going to tell Rainstar?" Bluepaw murmured. Bluepaw was sweet yet she did lose her temper once in a while. But she disliked fighting against clans.

"Yes, of course. We have to let her know. Sooner or later, Shadowclan will try to take over Windclan. But we aren't weak," Flameshadow answered.

"And we'll be ready," Duskpaw mewed.

* * *

Blizzardpaw peered through some tall grass as he saw a white-silver she-cat along with two other Shadowclan she-cats. The white she-cat he obvious beauty as she padded away. Blizzardpaw tilted his head as he accidentally meowed aloud, "Beautiful…"

"Whisperpaw? Of course. All toms know Whisperpaw of Shadowclan," Snowpaw growled playfully.

Blizzardpaw quickly stood up as he shook his head. "What in Starclan's name are you talking about?" he replied defensively.

Snowpaw had a playful glint in his eyes. "Whisperpaw is stunning! Admit it!"

Blizzardpaw's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here in the first place? It's a hunting patrol with Swiftwind, Talonthroat and me. You're not in it."

Snowpaw hissed, but not in a friendly, playful tone. Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw were brother. Blizzardpaw was younger. Snowpaw always heard elders saying that Blizzardpaw was the perfect apprentice and was soon to be… the perfect warrior. Snowpaw was… Well just average. Blizzardpaw would always be invited to go to patrols and hunt. Of course Snowpaw was insanely jealous of his brother!

Blizzardpaw sighed heavily as Snowpaw left. "Why in Starclans' name did I have to say that?" he growled to himself.

"Blizzardpaw! Get back here!" Swiftwind's voice broke his thoughts.

Blizzardpaw rushed back to the hunting patrol, anxiously. The elder warriors looked ominous as they flicked their ears to acknowledge the apprentice.

"What is it?" he panted.

"Inhaled," Talonthroat replied simply.

Blizzardpaw's ears pointed as the fur on his neck stood up in alarm.

"Thunderclan," Swiftwind hissed.

In a sudden, a image came to Blizzardpaw's mind. A golden coloured coat… shining, bright amber-red eyes. He could barely remember her… but it finally cam to him. Someone he only seen once before…

"Thunderclan…," he repeated, though he thought of only one she-cat.

"Who would dare cross into our territory?" Talonthroat grunted.

Blizzardpaw lashed his tail from side to side as he looked up at the red sun. "Goldenkit.."

**End. **

**I hope you liked it! Which couples do you think will be good for this story? The most obvious one here so far is… Stormyflame and Bluepaw! **

**So what's up with clan scents on each other's territory? The leaders are going to be very mad kitties aren't they? The plot is thickening! But not yet… you'll find out when the next chapter… a few cats will find out the truth about what is going on right now! Tell me who your favourite cats so far is… Blizzardpaw is my favourite… along with Goldenpaw of course! Review! **


	4. Gathering

**Chapter 3 – Gathering**

**Please continue reading… I need more readers. Ehehe. Things are heating up and the plot is starting. Next chapter will be god… hopefully. Ahaha.**

**Here it goes…**

_A fresh green field lay under her paws as she inhaled deeply. Where was she? This was so…peaceful. But where exactly was she?_

"_Goldenpaw…," a voice whispered._

_The golden-red she-cat pricked her ears as she swivelled around, searching for where the voice was coming from._

"_Goldenpaw, hello," the voice mewed as a dark ginger she-cat appeared._

"_Who are you?" Goldenpaw asked as she felt an unusual tingle going up her spine. This she-cat looked…. Familiar. _

_The she-cat's eyes softened. "I am Squirrelflight. Your ancestor."_

"_Squirrelflight! What – Why are you her?"_

"_To warn you.."_

_Goldenpaw gulped as she cautiously murmured, "Warn me about what exactly?"_

_Squirrelflight' eyes dimmed in worry. "A dangerous fate is coming to the forest… or rather is at the forest. It has been lurking now… But it is slowly appearing."_

"_What's been lurking?" the apprentice blurted, curiosity overwhelming her._

"_The enemies of the Lion. Tigerclan is reappearing Goldenpaw. Only you and the chosen can save the clans. The kin of great will save the forest and the five clans."_

_Goldenpaw blinked and slowly took everything in. Her eyes were wide in shock. "Lion? Tigerclan? Me and the chosen? Who are they? Firestar's enemies?-- Tigerstar? Scourge?" she exclaimed._

"_Shh... Meet them at Island after the Gathering. After tonight's full moon… spirits will rise and the forest will never be the same," Squirrelflight mewed as she and the scenery, began fading._

"_No! Squirrelflight, don't leave me here!" Goldenpaw yowled. Her surroundings were black. Nothing could be seen. Goldenpaw shivered as she saw a pair of amber eyes burning. They sent shivers down her spine and tremendous fear came upon her. The eyes… so ominous… so terrifying… so familiar._

"Goldenpaw!"

Fangpaw poked the she-cat with his claw. The eyes were gone. Squirrelflight was gone.

"What is it?!" Goldenpaw snapped.

Fangpaw stepped backwards as he regained his balance. "Wolfstar is going to the Gathering now. You, Owlpaw, Snakepaw and I are going."

The apprentice jumped in excitement, forgetting her annoyance to the older apprentice. "We're going now?"

Fangpaw nodded as he touched his nose to her muzzle. "We better get going or they're going to leave without us," he meowed as the pair quickly went over to the cats that were going to the Gathering.

"I'll se you later," Goldenpaw murmured to Fangpaw as she padded off to join her sister.

"Goldenpaw… Did you notice Fangpaw lately?" Snakepaw immediately asked.

Goldenpaw tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"You snapped at him and he didn't even glare at you! If anyone else did that, Fangpaw would've bitted their tail off. He likes you," Snakepaw cried playfully.

"Whatever…"

"C'mon Goldenpaw…," Snakepaw complained. "He's not ugly… and he has such cool long fangs! He's one of the best apprentices and he might even be deputy!"

"Snakepaw. We're going to our very first Gathering! At least act excited and stop gushing over toms!" Goldenpaw replied. "All the great warriors are going to be there."

"Like Demoneyes, Flameshadow, Greenshade and Tigerfang!"

"And Rainstar and Lionstar," Goldenpaw added.

"How about Pantherstar, Riverclan leader?" Snakepaw asked.

Goldenpaw slightly winced and faltered but soon nodded. "Yeah, him too."

"Goldenpaw! What is with you right now?"

The apprentice looked at her sister, shaking her head. "It's nothing," Goldenpaw replied.

"Okay…-"

"Get ready you two and Owlpaw. Your first Gathering. Socialize and talk to other cats…. But be secretive," Brackentail warned.

The trio nodded anxiously as the Thunderclan cats entered the clearing. All the famous, great warriors were there and scents mixed together. Goldenpaw was full with excitement as she gazed at the cats.

"I see new apprentice," Skypaw mewed.

Goldenpaw growled as she spotted a white tom with grey patches. He had Shadowclan scent all over him. "What about it?" she replied.

"Skypaw! Don't taunt," a pale she-cat meowed as she padded up beside the tom.

"Whispersong…," Skypaw insisted.

In a sudden, two grey-blue apprentice padded over with friendly, glittering eyes.

"I'm Duskpaw. Windclan apprentice. This is my sister, Bluepaw." The larger one greeted.

Bluepaw dipped her head as two more apprentices went to join the group.

"Hey. I'm Snowpaw of Riverclan," a tom mewed.

Goldenpaw blinked as she stared at, not Snowpaw, but the tom that came with him… he looked quite familiar…

"I'm Snakepaw! This is my sister, Goldenpaw." Snakepaw nudged Goldenpaw as she shook her head quickly.

"Yeah. Hi," Goldenpaw murmured.

Goldenpaw strained her neck as she tried to catch the tom's eye. He looked like… Who was he? And why did she feel like she remembered him?

"I'm Blizzardpaw of Riverclan," he meowed as he glanced at Whispersong but he refused to look at Goldenpaw.

"Whispersong. You became medicine cat?" Blizzardpaw asked.

The beautiful she-cat nodded in agreement. "Yup. Smallflower took me to Moonpool and I now officially earned my name," she meowed proudly.

"That's great—" Goldenpaw mewed sarcastically but she immediately regretted it. Why did she just say that?...

Skypaw stared at Goldenpaw, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey.. Um—" Bluepaw began but was cut off by Rainstar's yowl.

Everyone stared up at the great tree, seeing the leaders sit majestically. It was like looking up into Starclan. Wolfstar, Pantherstar, Rainstar and Lionstar all looked at the cats below them.

"I will begin. Cats of all clans. Windclan is going excellently. But lately we smelled… Shadowclan on our territory. We found a dead rabbit on our territory and it was infested with Shadowclan scent. Later on… we smelled Shadowclan cats all over our territory. So… What is your explanation Lionstar?" the silver tabby growled.

Lionstar, a heavy-set brown tabby, glared at Rainstar. "Hear me out Rainstar. First of all, no one in Shadowclan step a paw in your territory. We are not like Blackstar from the Firestar time. I certainly didn't give any orders to invade your space."

Rainstar hissed as her fur bristled. Goldenpaw quickly looked at Duskpaw and Bluepaw and than at Whispersong and Skypaw. Duskpaw narrowed his eyes at the two Shadowclan cats as Skypaw unsheathed his claws.

"Well if you are done Rainstar, Shadowclan is doing prosperously. Whispersong has just earned her medicine cat name. In addition to Rainstar's new, coincidentally, we scented Riverclan on our territory. Whispersong, Smallflower and Pebblerain were out looking for poppy seeds. They knew the exact place of where they were and instead, they found Riverclan scents everywhere. How do you explain yourself, Pantherstar?" Lionstar mewed, his eyes giving off a hint of his temper rising.

The huge, black tom swivelled around his eyes flaring in rage. "What? Riverclan has honour so I wouldn't lie to you. I did not give any orders to any Riverclan cat to go through your territory."

Whispersong and Skypaw both glanced at Blizzardpaw and Snowpaw. Blizzardpaw's ears flattened on to his head as he met Whispersong's gaze.

"And to continue this matter, Lionstar, Rainstar… Thunderclan have been scented all over our territory as well."

Wolfstar bristled as his muscles clenched. He stood in silence as he glanced over to Windclan. "Windclan is not so innocent. The scent of your clan has been caught a while ago and just yesterday, they seemed fresher."

"What?! Don't lie to me Wolfstar," Rainstar spat.

"Lie? I have more dignity then that."

As all leaders bristled there was a moment of deadly silence. Clan cats glared at each other. Who were lying? Who weren't lying? Goldenpaw noticed that the group she was sitting with, were now more apart, hissing at each other once in awhile.

The wind whistled through t he air until Pantherstar finally spoke. "Well, I have proof. Wolfstar, do you not recall the time when a kit of yours crossed the border and tried to attack a kit of ours? Specifically, this kit was even your own daughter and that little runt of yours, tried to attack my son. Who knows.. after a moon or two that you would try to steal our territory."

Goldenpaw's eyes widened in shock as she trembled. That time… she meant that kit. What was his name?... The apprentice panted as she felt that she was responsible for Wolfstar's weakness here and now. The she-cat strained her neck as she tried to catch Blizzardpaw's eye but he too was alarmed… she could just see it. Why was Blizzardpaw alarmed? Blizzardpaw… Blizzard… he was that kit she met!

"Quiet! That was an accident. And do not dare to call my daughter a runt. She has a name."

"… Goldenpaw?" Snakepaw whispered faintly as her eyes were brimmed in confusion.

"Hey Goldenpaw…," Owlpaw hissed as he stared at her in disbelief.

Goldenpaw dipped her head down, trying not to meet anyone's eyes… especially her father's.

"Hey Blizzardpaw… is what dad…," Snowpaw began until Blizzardpaw hissed abruptly.

"Lying mouse-dung," Pantherstar meowed defiantly.

"Why do you call Wolfstar mouse-dung Pantherstar? You are far worse then him. I knew Wolfstar long… he is honourable," Lionstar cried.

Wolfstar blinked and flicked his tail to Lionstar's direction in thanks. The Thunderclan leader needed as much help as he could get.

"Rush to the enemies' side, eh Lionstar? Why? Everyone knows you crossed on to Windclan territory," Rainstar taunted.

Lionstar bared his fangs as he seemed like he was about to pounce on to Rainstar. The clan cats too were glanced at each other, their fur pricked and white teeth bared.

"Rainstar. Do not act innocent," Wolfstar finally replied.

"How dare you speak to our leader like that," Flameshadow hissed.

Violetpelt, Thunderclan deputy, turned to face Flameshadow. "Wolfstar is only telling the truth," she meowed.

Goldenpaw looked around her… this wasn't right. Were the Gatherings always like this? Something was terribly wrong! Thunder clasped with the sound of all the Starclan cats yowling but no rain fell. Goldenpaw looked up at Wolfstar, the two meeting each other's eyes.

"Stop! Violetpelt, Brackentail, Owlpaw, Snakepaw, Goldenpaw, Aircloud, Foreststorm, Lightheart, Fangpaw, Adderscale and Darkmoon. Back to Thunderclan camp immediately. Starclan is angry with us! Back to our territory," Wolfstar's voice roared.

The leaders stopped bickering as they all parted, the cats following their leaders. Goldenpaw, Whispersong, Bluepaw, Duskpaw and Blizzardpaw all mewed their goodbyes either quietly or tauntingly. Goldenpaw sighed heavily as she attempted to talk to Blizzardpaw, but halted, deciding not to. The she-cat turned her back quickly. She thought she just saw… eyes.

"C'mon Goldenpaw," Fangpaw mewed as he rushed to her side.

Goldenpaw blinked thoughtfully as she nodded. Soon, she was walking with the rest of the cats, going back home.

"Goldenpaw… did you really fight Pantherstar's son when you were a kit?" Fangpaw asked.

Goldenpaw's whiskers twitched as she looked down at her paws. "Well… not really—"

"That was really brave," Fangpaw suddenly meowed.

Goldenpaw purred slightly but stopped purring when she felt him touch her shoulder with his tail.

' _Meet them at Island after the Gathering. After tonight's full moon… spirits will rise and the forest will never be the same'_

Goldenpaw froze as she remembered those words. After the Gathering… She panicked, not knowing of how to escape the group of cats, without being noticed. How would she escape Fangpaw?

"Fangpaw! Get over here. We have to discuss about tomorrow's training," Darkmoon called.

Fangpaw hissed. "Ughh. Fine!" he spat as he unwillingly left Goldenpaw's side.

"That was easy..," Goldenpaw chuckled to herself. **(A/N: I know that cats can't laugh… please bare with me.)**

As soon as she was sure that no cat was glancing at here, she slipped away into some bushes. "Back to the Island…," she whispered. "Back to the island.." She steps were light and quick. She felt like she had no more strength… yet Squirrelflight's strength was inside her.

Goldenpaw bent down into a prowling position. She didn't want to be seen. Squirrelflight had told her she would meet the others here… who were the others? She shivered as a cool breeze past by. She padded into the clearing cautiously staring around her, bracing herself for any contact. It was so dark… and only the moon gave off the light.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Goldenpaw's ears pointed into the air as she heard voices. Seemed to be voices of around three-four apprentices… she wasn't sure. Who were they? Did Squirrelflight visit them too? The she-cat walked more swiftly, and soon she found herself in a clearing and the cats whose voices she heard earlier, appeared. Goldenpaw froze as her eyes widened.

"It's you!" she cried.

_**End**_

**I hope this is long enough! Sorry for the long wait of update! So… who do you think the cats are?**

**Goldenpaw: Obvious…**

**Blizzardpaw: Shush!**

**Goldenpaw: -sticks tongue out-**

**Let me continue. The next chapter… should I continue Goldenpaw's POV or should I start Blizzardpaw's?**

**Blizzardpaw: Me… because I'm so handsome!**

**Goldenpaw: Pshh..**


End file.
